Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods to control and redirect vertical growth of flowering plants. More particularly, embodiments relate to a dynamic and portable overhead plant training system with adjustable screens, wherein the screens are configured to allow lower budding sites (older sites) to receive substantially the same amount of light as higher budding sites (younger sites).
Background
The proliferation of urban gardening has spawned techniques that help maximize crop yields in restricted space, such as the space restrictions experienced by indoor gardeners. During the process of indoor gardening plants are grown in individual stationary containers and placed together in a space that delivers their environmental needs.
Some gardeners may place a fixed height and stationary screen above the stationary containers. Conventionally, the mesh screen is configured to redirect the vertical growth of the plant to a horizontal plane in late vegetative and early flowering stages. However, conventional growing methods also require stationary containers with fixed screens, wherein the screens are positioned at a fixed and stationary height. This creates a number of inefficiencies during the growing process. The inefficiencies may be due to different plants having different environmental needs, such as distance of light source to flowering sites, lighting cycles, temperatures, humidity, health or insect issues, varying growth rates, etc.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for adjustable overhead plant training screens being coupled with a portable container that allows the gardener to cater to the needs of a single plant.